


it's just the two of us.

by lushwang (theangryblob)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, I think?, M/M, Mild Narcissism, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, its only a sex tape if you leak it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang
Summary: soonyoung likes to be watched. jisoo likes to watch.( is it the other way around? )
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	it's just the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> not doing so well this no nut november stay strong friends

this is, for the most part, his own fault. it’s not a punishment as much as it is humiliating, but soonyoung’s skin is burning hot, hot, _ hot _ \- jisoo’s hand smoothes over his thigh to his hip, like it’s supposed to soothe him, calm him, cool him down. his other hand is adjusting the tripod, changing the angle of the phone so it can catch the way soonyoung’s stomach flutters, trapped under the current.

he tips his head back, moans, flushing down to his chest as he swirls his hips, tries to fuck himself down onto jisoo’s cock, get it that much deeper. 

the cock ring at the base isn’t necessary anymore, jisoo’s stamina is _ much _ better than when they started dating, but when he feels it catch on his rim, feels jisoo fuck up into him, he’s glad it’s there. 

he should have never suggested this. he’s burning from root to tip, leaking pathetically because the idea of being recorded put him on edge before they’d even started. 

jisoo laughs, breathless, hands reaching to touch soonyoung’s nipples, twisting them between his fingers. “look at you,” _ god_, “so pretty. can’t wait to show this to you later. show you how good you look fucking yourself on me.”

soonyoung whimpers, head dropping, but jisoo pulls him in, hand at his nape, the other adjusting the camera so it can catch the moment their mouths meet. if soonyoung whimpers too loud, fucks his tongue in too eagerly, jisoo doesn’t say anything, just laughs against his mouth, holding him down, grounding him to his body. 

the way his hips twitch, grind up because he can’t for a second stop chasing that pleasure, soonyoung knows he’s close. 

he’s keening, dizzy with the heat clouding his brain, everything going fuzzy at the edges. fingers clinging to his chest, he pulls away, gasps lightly when he turns and sees his own face in the camera, blinking as he sees the line of spit connecting their mouths, broken when jisoo leans up to mouth at his neck, teeth grazing the soft skin under his jaw. he yelps, pulls away so he doesn’t have to see.

it’s _ embarrassing_. he’s so close, cock slick with precum, second orgasm already twisting tight in his gut. 

jisoo’s slaps his thigh and he jerks up, garbled sound in his throat. the sting of it aches long after, burning with pleasure right to the tip of his cock. 

“you’re such an asshole,” the words have less bite when soonyoung is panting, screwing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at the camera. jisoo’s gaze alone is enough to make him feel like he’s being cut open, spread out, intense as hell as he stares him down. 

“you wanted this,” he coos, hand snaking up his throat, holding his jaw in place, "are you feeling shy now?" his grip is hardly tight but the implication of it alone is enough to make him whimper, the feeling of being held in place. 

_ embarrassing_.

"no."

"then?"

"i..."

"what?" he teases, punctuates it with a thrust that leaves him whining.

"i like it."

"good boy." his cock twitches, leaking over jisoo's stomach. "show me how much you like it."

he moans, praise washing over him like a balm, sends his heart hammering against his ribs, and when jisoo lets go he leans back, sitting up on his haunches and bracing his hands on jisoo’s thighs to steady himself. it’s not the prettiest position and soonyoung’s rib cage is exploding, legs twitching with the need to hide, cover his body, push the camera away. he’s too exposed but he’s so fucking close and when he slides down jisoo’s cock, the angle _ perfect_, it all blends into dizzying bliss.

it’s okay if he’s spread open, exposed to be seen and recorded. he likes being watched, especially like this, losing himself on cock. 

jisoo likes to watch, blunt nails digging into soonyoung’s thigh, hand cradling his balls. 

he wails, fucking himself down faster, hips stuttering as jisoo thrusts up to meet him. 

the coil tightens in him, smaller and smaller, burning through him, pulsing with the static of jisoo’s hands on him. 

he forces his eyes open, panting as he swivels his hips, looks down at jisoo, the sheen of sweat over his skin, mouth red and swollen, eyes dark. lost, erratic for just a moment before their eyes meet, lips curling into a grin. he likes to be watched too, likes to get off knowing how badly soonyoung wants him, how good he makes him feel.

“i’m close.” 

“yeah?” jisoo rakes a hand down soonyoung’s stomach, closes his fingers around soonyoung cock tighter just to see him squirm. “cum for me then. show me how much you like it.”

he grinds up, let’s soonyoung feel the cock ring spread him open that much farther, rim stretched taut. his thighs are straining, burning with the exertion, but it’s just a little more-

“you’re so gorgeous. look so fucking good for me. all for me,” voice low, rough with desperation. he wants it so bad. “show me good it feels.”

soonyoung wails when he cums, hips stuttering, pulling off of jisoo as his cock spits out white streaks over his stomach, marking him up. he’s stroked through it till he’s squirming, mewling from over sensitivity. his limbs feel loose, and jisoo has to help him to lie against the pillows, chest heaving as he sucks in deep breathes, pleasure rolling over his skin like a blanket, twitching with the aftershocks. 

jisoo lies between his thighs, kissing him slow as he brings him down, moaning when soonyoung reaches between them to twist his hand around jisoo’s cock, blindly working off the ring. he curls his fingers into jisoo’s hair, tugs just enough to break their kiss. “you haven’t cum yet.” 

teeth at the edge of his jaw, tugging at his ear lobe. his voice is so low, strained, hips rutting against soonyoung’s thigh for friction. “how do you want it?”

he slides his hands down from jisoo’s shoulders to his waist, fingers sliding through the cum he’d left, dripping down. the mark he’d left. he lifts the tips of his fingers to jisoo’s lips, mouth dry as jisoo looks him in the eyes and cleans up his hand with his tongue, unblinking. 

_ watch me_. teeth grazing over his skin. _ look at what i’d do for you_. 

he stutters, thinks about how good it’d feel to have jisoo inside him again, and his hole clenches around nothing, twitching even when he’s already cum twice. but-

“in me. want you to fuck my mouth.”

jisoo hisses, kisses him hard, pressing him into the pillows. 

soonyoung lies back, watches as jisoo moves up, shifts till he’s sitting on his shoulders, the weight of him holding him steady. he holds onto his thighs, trying to control his breathing, watches as jisoo pulls his phone from the tripod, holds it up above soonyoung’s head, his other hand holding over soonyoung’s mouth, smearing precum over his lips.

he opens up, looks into the camera, knows jisoo is watching him back. he knows he looks best like this, lips around the head of jisoo’s cock, fucked out and still craving it, tongue swirling over the slit like candy. 

jisoo groans, hips rocking forward, and he lets go of his cock to fist his hand in soonyoung’s hair, tugging his head forward slowly. 

he closes his eyes, tongue laving over the underside, relishing the taste of jisoo’s precum. the moan he lets out causes jisoo to buck forward but he expects it.

“relax for me,” soonyoung looks up, half lidded, hums. there’s spit dribbling down his chin, but it looks good, _ feels good _ to lose himself in this and do as he’s told. 

jisoo thrusts in properly and soonyoung keeps his jaw loose, blinks up at him, cheeks burning as he listens to the gross sound of jisoo fucking his mouth, throat choking around the head of his cock. he squirms, knees bending, toes curling in as he holds onto jisoo’s thighs, lets him chase the orgasm down his throat. 

it doesn’t take long, jisoo’s hand tightening in his hair, groans growing louder and louder. he pulls soonyoung’s head forward till his nose is pressed against his skin, lips stretched and swelling. his throat convulses, gag reflex working against jisoo’s cock, and jisoo groans, rocking in, trying to get deeper. tears well up in soonyoung’s eyes, body arching as he meets jisoo’s gaze.

he squirms, gasping when jisoo pulls out, letting go of soonyoung’s head to pump his cock. 

soonyoung closes his eyes, tips his head forward as jisoo cums on his face, mouth open and waiting. white streaks land on his cheeks and nose, and when jisoo presses the head of his cock to soonyoung’s lips, he licks it clean, gathers the cum on his tongue and opens his eyes, tears trailing down his face.

“show me,” he sounds so good, looks so fucking good like this, looking down at soonyoung, breatheless because of him. 

he opens his mouth and lets jisoo see. marked up, inside and out. 

jisoo tosses away the phone, shuffles down so he can kiss him, chest to chest, hands tangled in each other’s hair, pulling at their skin. soonyoung wraps his legs around his waist, tastes them both on his tongue, their cum caught between them. 

“so gorgeous,” soonyoung chases his mouth, the sound of his voice, catches his lip between his teeth, greedy, “so pretty for me.”

jisoo sighs into his mouth, humming as he pulls away, blinking slowly as he looks at soonyoung, reaches up to cradle his face in his hands. soonyoung mirrors the action, watches jisoo watch him, before he leans up, pecks the corners of his mouth. 

“can we clean up?”

they’re both wobbling, limbs aching as they shuffle into the shower, clinging onto each other under the water, swaying.

afterwards, soonyoung wipes the condensation off the mirror, inspects the marks littering his neck, fingers tracing over them slowly. jisoo comes to stand behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, resting his chin on soonyoung’s shoulder. on his neck, a set of marks to mirror his own. 

he reaches back, cups jisoo’s cheek, meeting his eyes in the mirror. they look so good like this. a matching pair. 

**Author's Note:**

> hm. should have leaned more into the narcissism


End file.
